wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximilian Donovan Lockhart
♤Physical Appearance Max has crazy set of brown hair which is unruly most of the time, and fairly long. He has light green eyes that can give you a look that can make the even the most unhappy of people a comfortable feeling. He almost always sports a charming smile, surrounded by full lips. His face is always clean shaven, as any stubel would hide his beautiful face. He has a sharp jawline, that really accents his features. Often referred to as “Swole” by his friends, he has a very fit build, showing off his good genetics that will lead him to a overly muscular physique in the future. Even with his muscular form, you can still see his teenage body hasn’t developed entirely. He has wide shoulders and very chiseled abs that he often shows off. He likes to wear tight fitting shirts that show off his arms and abs. As soon as even the slightest cold weather hits, he will be seen wearing a long green scarf that he has had for almost his whole life. ♤Personality Boundless charisma and a never ending supply of positivity, those are the traits most often associated with Max. He is a natural leader, and often finds many different kinds of people are attracted to him. Either pulled by his good looks, or charming personality, he treats everyone the same. He has a strong sense of pride in his abilities, and the hard work he has put in honing his skills. While never boastful, sometimes this can come across as such, but he constantly tries to shoo away those negative stereotypes. His laughter is contagious, and he often uses that to cheer up people who are feeling down. ♤Speech Pattern He has a slight Russian accent. Think Braum. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Gravity Hands ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Max had the ability to create small, gray, gravity beads with his hands. These beads create an area of about 4 ft. diameter of altered gravity. The area of the spheres are invisible to the naked eye, but anything that passes through them will react as though the gravity is increased two-fold while inside the sphere. For example, this would cause any projectile that passes through to fall sharply, often making it miss. With effort, he can press his hands together and create more powerful beads to either increase the area, or the gravity inside the area. Once a bead is created, it requires no additional effort to keep it active. Each bead can last for about 10 minutes before going inert. He has only been able to have 4 active beads at any one time, but hopes to improve this with more practice. The effects of the bead auras do stack, but additively, not multiplicatively. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Max’s current costume is a pair of jean pants held up with a belt. It also features a pair of fingerless black gloves with a red stripe below the wrist. ♤Background ♤History Maximilian grew up in a very loving, but tough household. He is the second oldest of 8 children, and as such, much was expected of him. His only older sibling, his older sister Natalia, was already keeping up the family business, and doing her family proud opening up another bakery across town. His father, a wealthy entrepreneur from London, and his mother, a strong Russian baker, raised him to be charming, and considerate of others. Max had a gift for being a leader since his early years. He quickly got accustomed to, and gained control over his quirk at around 5 years old. He was helping his mother around the house, and helping to teach his younger siblings for most of his life. His father was often away on business, so it was up to max and Natalia to help around the house. Max had applied to most of the prestigious Hero Academies, but decided to go to Lady Luck to explore America. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-K